swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Lestibournes
Display name: Lestibournes Full name: Sakuya, Ken Gender: Male Age: 25 (3/10/1997) Future Occupation: Armorsmith/Merchant History Ken was born and raised in Abeline, Tx. Ken's father is in prison for the murder of Ken's mother and attempted murder of a 9 year old Ken. He testified against his father in open court when the prosecution believed there wasn't enough evidence to convict him. After that Ken moved to Shinjuku to live with his grandparents. Shortly after arriving he was diagnosed with a heart condition which prevented him from doing very much physical labor. Because of this Ken grew up separate from most of the other children, but he was very trusting of those he got close to. He was an avid reader, preffering old fantasy novels (a small collection was left to him by his mother). By the time he was 11 he had finished the entire Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan (completed by Brandon Sanderson), The Lord of the Rings & The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien as well as Elantris & The Mistborn trilogy by Brandon Sanderson. When he first discovered video games he didn't think much of them until one of his friends convinced him to buy Final Fantasy X (His grandparents only had an old Play Station 2). After he defeated it he began to get more and more obssessed as time passed. He came late to Destiny (2015) but he knew enough to keep up with the other players (even ones that had been playing since the release) and he threw himself, body and soul, into the ficticious world. In 2017 he took the test to become a police officer. Despite passing the written exam, he was declined the position because of his heart condition. When he returned home he saw a television broadcast which announced the release of the Nerve Gear. It was impossible for him to contain his exitement at hearing about this fantastic new device. He could actually become the hero that he had pretended to be in so many other games! He played every game that came out for it, and began writing reviews for them. Ken was not chosen for the SAO beta, but (as he had with all of the other games released for Nerve Gear) he clung to every scrap of information he could get about it. He signed into the game only 5 minutes before the forced teleport because of network problems. When Kayaba Akihiko annonced the new rules he made a vow to save everyone he could. He rarely leaves towns because he believes that he should help in his own way (he was never the type to fight on the front lines.) He also takes every death after the first day as his personal failure. Personality Strong sense of justice. Hatred of people who hurt others. Desire to defend as many people as possible. Wants to be like the characters in fantasy novels (selfless/noble/etc.) so that people will no longer think of him as a weakling. He became obssessed with Nerve gear, and games in general, mainly because they allowed him to express himself better than he could in the real world. By using a screen name and a strange face as a mask, he could stare down anyone without flinching. He connects weakness to himself, which is why after he was changed into the way he looks irl he started staying in the City of Beginings and not leaving it. He didn't believe himself strong enough to even kill the Frenzy Boars just outside the city. Statistics Health - 350 Charisma - 8 Constitution - 20 Dexterity - 13 Intelligence - 20 Perception - 17 Strength - 25 Willpower - 23 Skills One Handed War Hammer Extended Weight Limit Armorsmith Bartering Resource Refining It's amazing the things you can do on a 360. -Jirali (talk) 23:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) HAHA pictures from the 360 yay!! Success!! I'm impressed that you did all of this on a 360, if you can get ahold of a computer try to get the image up (which after you put the image on the desktop can easily be added here with the Add Features and Media area to the right) also you still have 2 points you can still add to your stats 1 question though - any significance/meaning to the character name (Lestibournes)? Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) It's from a book series called Mistborn by Brandon Sanderson it means "I've been abandoned". It's amazing the things you can do on a 360. -Jirali (talk) 23:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Looks good to me :D Hope i was able to help you :)Cantalyssa (talk) 02:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you helped alot. I'm currently making small additions and modifications. Should be done in about a week. Hopefully. It's amazing the things you can do on a 360. -Jirali (talk) 20:29, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I tried some coding. Please don't change it back, I put it in manually. It's amazing the things you can do on a 360. -Jirali (talk) 20:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Soooo cooool coding rocks Done, everything is perfect, so approve him or don't. Either way, I figured out some coding stuff. It's amazing the things you can do on a 360. -Jirali (talk) 23:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll approve him, but when you make the official page for him, please expand on his personality (like why he has a strong sense of justice, how he normally acts in social situations, how he's handling the game, etc) (as for why this has disappeared from the Character Approval page...I'm not sure) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC)